


Dancing In the Moonlight

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Rewrite of the dancing in the moonlight scene, no romance only siblings being siblings, something Reginald Fuckgreeves wouldnt let them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Everybody is dancing in the moonlight





	Dancing In the Moonlight

**_Everybody here is out of sight_ **

 

The shot up painting of their father looking down on them gave a sense of accomplishment to the entire saving the world event. The look of disgust and cold eyes destroyed by bullets from the people preventing them from preventing the Apocalypse. It was a beautiful reminder that they won. For now. They were giving themselves the same win.

 

**_They don't bark, and they don't bite_ **

 

Diego came into the room after his walk with their mom. Klaus and Vanya entered with a small little nod to Allison and conversation cut off with Five giving them all a strange look. It was the first time all of them were in the living room together without guns being fired or shots at one another. A weird sense of peace. Luther, the last to join, accidentally knocked the table, the radio turning on as a tune floated through the vastly empty room.

 

**_They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight_ **

****

Allison smiled at the beginning beats. Her body swaying as the song begun. The others stared. None of them moving. Yet. Vanya swayed where she sat. Klaus stood but didn’t move. Diego raised the hand covering his eyes and watching. Luther just tapped his foot in time with Five.

 

**_Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_ **

****

Allison spun in a small circle. The carpet catching her heel. The room went sideways but she didn’t hit the floor. Klaus winked down at her, pulling her back up into a tango position. Laughter followed though not from either of them. Luther smiled and started to move his arms. It was awkward but made Vanya laugh which was better than any sound Allison had heard.

 

**_Everybody's feelin' warm and bright_ **

****

Vanya stood, well, was pulled from her seat by Five. Their small grumpy assassin deciding for one night only, he would let his walls down. Giving a glare to Diego in the process. A way to challenge him to the dance floor. One that was accepted with a wink. Diego, stealing Klaus away from Allison, started a dance that the two had made up over a decade ago. Vanya snorted and Allison laughed.

****

**_It's such a fine and natural sight_ **

****

The six of them. No, seven, Ben would be, _should be,_ with them all met in the middle. Each swaying and sliding about the room. Laughter almost overpowering the music from the radio. Each taking it in turns to tango with Klaus and have a running man competition with Diego. The six feeling free in a small moment that felt infinite. Even with the apocalypse looming. For tonight, it didn’t matter.

****

**_Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight_ **


End file.
